


Нужен герой

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama, M/M, Omega Erwin Smith, Omega Verse, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: "В последней экспедиции вездеход его группы провалился в трещину, не видимую под слоем пепла и сыпучего песка. Как назло, с непрозрачного низкого неба сыпанул сухой, колкий снег. Ветра не было и желтоватые, грязного цвета сугробы заносили застрявшую машину. Был у них гусеничный тягач, и пока механики и водители суетились у вездехода, соединяя его тросом с крюком, Эрвин с остальными пытались поставить укрытие, потому что стремительно холодало."
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Нужен герой

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан в подарок для Aileine на День рождения (❤ω❤)  
> Aileine, спасибо большое за эрури-вдохновение!
> 
> Примечания:  
> Извините за возможные опечатки, я снова буду вычитывать позже. Если вам не понравился текст, пожалуйста, не пишите комментарии.
> 
> Предупреждение: канонические увечья.

После серого, чистенького, пахнущего йодом и спиртом госпиталя Эрвина надолго отправляли в отпуск.  
\- Поправляйте здоровье, - сказал ему командующий Кит Шадис, измученный, с запавшими матовыми глазами. Ему бы самому не повредил отдых. – Как-никак вы у нас единственный офицер-омега.  
Эрвину в оперативном подразделении развед войск все указывали на его половую принадлежность: кто с издевкой, кто с добродушным смешком, кто с темной липкой похотью в голосе. О нем любили почесать языками в курилке, офицерский состав вечерами собирался в отдельном кабинете выпить, и Эрвина никогда не приглашали. Его замечания и предложения на планерках встречали бычьим упрямством или холодно игнорировали. Он был для альф всего лишь молоденьким, светленьким, крупным омегой с неплохой задницей. Омегой, который неизвестно что забыл в кадетском корпусе и разведшколе. Да еще и непонятно зачем вместо особого отдела внутренних расследований, или контршпионажа выбрал опасные вылазки во Внешние земли за высокие защитные стены и силовые купола. Небольшие группы пару раз в месяц в полной экипировке на вездеходах покидали полигон и углублялись в фонящие радиацией мертвые края красно-черных холмов, песчаных бурь и темного неба, затянутого облаками ядовитого пепла. Температура там была такая низкая, что застывали жидкости в двигателях вездеходов и клинило гусеницы. Металл становился хрупким и ломался, как лед. У людей же при моргании смерзались и слипались ресницы и веки, а без маски лицо жалил ветер, и кожа, мгновенно омертвев, потом слезала пластами. Крепкий, здоровый Эрвин переносил холод стойко, получше прочих, сердце его билось мощно, быстро гоняло горячую кровь по телу. Он без аппетита, но старательно ел паек из сушеного мяса, прессованного с медом и зерновыми, пил жирную и сладкую смесь масла и какао, которая надолго насыщала. 

В последней экспедиции вездеход его группы провалился в трещину, не видимую под слоем пепла и сыпучего песка. Как назло, с непрозрачного низкого неба сыпанул сухой, колкий снег. Ветра не было и желтоватые, грязного цвета сугробы заносили застрявшую машину. Был у них гусеничный тягач, и пока механики и водители суетились у вездехода, соединяя его тросом с крюком, Эрвин с остальными пытались поставить укрытие, потому что стремительно холодало. Он помнил, что раздался шелест, и затем нехороший громкий хруст – это вездеход и тягач просели под общим весом, осыпалась почва, и зашуршал оглушительно песок. Кто-то из механиков заорал. Его смяло, как бумажную фигурку, и потянуло за собой тягачом. Еле вытащили, заволокли в тепловую палатку. Им занялся хмурый бледный медик, альфа маленького роста, кажущийся в плаще с капюшоном хрупким, худым. Подлатал как мог. Кровью почти не пахло, слишком было холодно, и мороз убивал любые запахи. Раненый быстро впал в беспамятство, и медик пытался поймать нить его пульса или слабое дуновение дыхания, но только качал головой. На вопросы отрезал хриплым неожиданно низким голосом:  
\- Либо помрет, либо нет, другого не дано.   
Разведчики помрачнели, и палатку заполнила нехорошая давящая тишина. Слышно было - по тенту стучит снег с осколками льда. Затем молчание нарушил командир отряда, фельдфебель с впалыми щеками и рано поседевшими волосами:  
\- Транспорт нам не вытащить и не починить на таком-то морозе. Так что можем здесь сидеть, пока не потеплеет, но этак с месяц прождем и с голоду сдохнем. Пойдем пешим порядком до базового укрытия. Там достаточно провианта. На обратном пути другие отряды подберут нас.  
Он обвел группу взглядом выцветших глаз с воспаленными красными веками. Возражений и предложений не было, и Эрвина как самого головастого умника посадили за карты прокладывать маршрут. Тем временем радист безуспешно пытался связаться с остальными, но слышен был лишь резкий треск помех и ругань самого радиста. Времени зря не теряли – самые опытные уже поняли, что грядет страшная стужа, и на месте сидеть нельзя. «Жопы примерзнут, - посмеивалась высокая и худая женщина альфа. – Жаль будет, если застудится такой попец как у нашего красавчика». Она говорила об Эрвине. Он был старше по званию, но альфы никогда не видели в нем офицера – в первую очередь он всегда оставался для них слишком крупным и оттого вызывающе аппетитным и чувственным омегой. Его можно было ущипнуть за бок или ягодицу, пошутить пошленько. Эрвин терпел. Спокойный нрав и воспитание не позволяли ему грубить в ответ. Но он чувствовал, что в душе постепенно разгорается пламя. Они даже не догадывались, что он взрывной и сильный. Еще в кадетском училище он отсидел несколько дней в изоляторе за драку – к нему в бане приставал альфа вдвое его старше, да и крупнее. Эрвин справился. И в тайне был доволен, что гнев нашел выход, вырвался наружу.   
\- Выдвигаемся, - скомандовал фельдфебель. Раненого тепло укутали, закинули на носилки и потащили два кряжистых красноносых мужика, похожих, будто братья. За ними последовал медик, накинув на голову капюшон и скрыв бледное, голубоватое лицо в глубокой тени.   
Так начался тяжелый многочасовой переход через сыпучие грязно-желтые дюны. Небо опустилось еще ниже, облака клубились над головой, будто протяни руку и ладонь погрузится в холодный морок. По штормовкам и плащам теперь бил мощный, наполненный колким снегом ветер. Становилось трудно втягивать воздух и выталкивать наружу – на масках оседал пар от дыхания и плотно облеплял ткань льдом. Да еще и громко даже сквозь метель запищали счетчики, указывая на повышенный радиационный фон и ядовитые вещества. Знаками по цепочке командир передал команду: надеть противогазы! Теперь Эрвин слышал только свое тяжелое дыхание в респираторе и еле видел мир через запотевшие окуляры. На правом стекле была тонкая трещина, он смотрел на нее и только надеялся, что газ не просочится и не разъест слизистые. В какой-то момент он обернулся – за ним цепочка прерывалась, часть отряда откололась и при ужасной видимости побрела в другом направлении. Он успел увидеть, как в шевелящемся серо-черном мареве исчезает силуэт разведчика.   
Они ошиблись. Нельзя было выдвигаться. Непогода обманула их, зашла с фланга, вместо того, чтобы наползать с тыла.   
Эрвин посмотрел в другом направлении и резко остановился. Он был один посреди мутной метели. Стоял на холме, по щиколотку провалившись в песок и пепел, и не знал, куда идти. Решил не паниковать, заставил себя спокойно свериться с приборами у пояса и на запястьях. Стрелка компаса крутилась, словно безумная. Рация молчала и мигала красным тусклым огоньком, потеряла сигнал. Электронная карта под толстым стеклом показывала местность неровными пиксельными линиями, но понятия не имела, где находится Эрвин и где остальные.   
Он пошел наугад, склоняясь от ветра, бьющего по спине и плечам. Порывами пробирало до костей. Ноги утопали в снегу. Стоять не имело смысла, тело только сильнее бы замерзало. Он боролся за каждый шаг с ветром, и это длилось и длилось. Он падал на колени, поднимался и снова брел. Еле дышал хрипло и с присвистом, а сердце колотилось будто в горле, душило, во рту стоял горький вкус крови. Он почти не чувствовал пальцев в рукавицах, а ноги стали словно не его, чужие и неловкие.   
«Папа, куда же я забрался, - всплыла мысль среди хаоса в голове. – Папа, мне страшно и стыдно от этого».  
Потом мир за облепленными снегом окулярами противогаза слился в одно серое пятно, резко крутнулся, и все тело вдруг стало легким и будто растворилось в снегу. Сознание мигнуло и угасло.   
Когда Эрвин очнулся, ему было хорошо, даже не холодно, и перетруженные мышцы не ныли. Затем же навалилась давящая, плющащая боль, растеклась по жилам с кровью и остро пронзила правое плечо. Он тихо захрипел, не хватило сил на крик.   
Медленно осознал, что при нулевой видимости свалился в разлом и не разбился только потому, что удачно упал на высокий снежный нанос. Да только рухнул на руку и сломал ее. Он ощущал, как свободно смещаются под кожей раздробленные кости, и вяло думал: почему я еще в сознании?   
Попытался подняться, даже сел, придерживая болтающуюся плетью руку в обледеневшем задубевшем рукаве. Рукавица слетела, ладонь торчала под неестественным углом, скрюченные пальцы были белыми, обескровленными.  
«Обморозился, еще и перелом, - мысленно отстраненно произнес Эрвин, - руку ампутируют. Хорошо даже, что папа не дожил».   
Он представил себе доброе лицо отца с морщинами у губ от частых улыбок и круглыми очками на красивом породистом носу. Отец был бетой, ученым и преподавателем. Он часто показывал маленькому Эрвину далекие земли на старом желтом глобусе, и все повторял: не верь, что планета плоская! Он говорил: есть материки за морями, где природа восстанавливается после ядерной войны, там можно дышать без маски, и в почве нет солей тяжелых металлов, там живут дикие звери и птицы, а растения растут без теплиц. Тридцать лет на тех материках не воевали – этого достаточно, говорил папа. «Миру нужен герой – тот, кто доберется до чистой земли, - навсегда запомнил Эрвин его слова, - только героями не рождаются, ими становятся и часто против своей воли».   
Мысли то загорались, будто яркие искры от костра, то таяли, и Эрвин пытался вылезти из расщелины, но проваливался в снег и скатывался вниз. Не выдержал, содрал респиратор, закрыл лицо матерчатой маской, часто-часто, поверхностно дыша. Он уже понимал, что не к добру эта череда воспоминаний. Он умирает. Адреналин перегорел в жилах, тело остывает, и кровь не хлещет из раненой руки только потому, что перелом закрытый, да и подморозило изрядно.   
Он собрался с последними силами и пополз вверх, цепляясь левой рукой, пытаясь найти опору для ног. Он потерял перчатку, и в пригоршне вместо камней попадался лишь колючий снег, сыпался сквозь пальцы. Эрвина утащило вниз, он был слишком тяжелым, разлом затягивал его. Бухнувшись на колени, Эрвин завалился на бок и беззвучно застонал, зажмурившись, и глаза жгло от холода.   
Когда он разомкнул отекшие слезящиеся и тут же смерзающиеся веки, то слабо различил темный силуэт. И не мог поверить себе – над ним склонился хмурый медик из их группы. На Эрвина поверх черной маски смотрели серьезные серые глаза.  
Медик ухватил Эрвина и неожиданно сильным рывком вздернул на ноги. Взвалил здоровенного по сравнению с собой Эрвина на спину, закрепил страховочными ремнями и, проседая под немаленьким весом, стал карабкаться вверх. Эрвину щеку натирал оледеневший край капюшона медика, и это отрезвляло, но тьма забытья наступала со всех сторон. Ему было не больно, он потерял чувствительность ниже шеи, висел мертвым грузом. На секунду – так показалось – серый качающийся мир затянула тьма, а потом Эрвин увидел край блеклого плаща и круговерть снега. Медик туго пережал руку Эрвина жгутом. Затем присел, удобнее устраивая Эрвина на своей спине, словно рюкзак из плоти и костей, подтянул ремни. С еле слышным низким стоном пошел вперед, да и еще и потащил за собой свою большую сумку со снаряжением и провиантом. Без еды и мобильной палатки делать в пустых землях было нечего, только умирать ложиться.  
\- Не донесешь… погибнешь… брось меня, - на ухо ему захрипел Эрвин. Они несли раненых, только если шли группой и думали, что достигнут базы или форпоста. В непогоду же и если в команде оставалось человека три, раненых полагалось бросать – они не мучились бы, быстро замерзли. Это всегда вызывало у Эрвина отвращение, всем существом он был против, но сейчас – как никогда согласен.   
Медик молчал и упрямо делал шаг за шагом, все ниже склоняясь под ветром. Постепенно обогнул высокий холм и попал на безветренное плато. Но и там не остановился, сильно забрал влево, опустил Эрвина на снег. Эрвин закрыл глаза, и на веки падали ледяные осколки. Он не помнил, где его защитные очки, но и не заботился больше ни о чем. Тянуло в сон. Сознание опять мигнуло, словно сбоящая лампочка, и вот он уже лежал в крошечной одноместной палатке и видел белые пальцы медика со шприцем и ампулами. Сердце трепыхалось в груди, в руке ворочалась, разрастаясь, боль.   
\- Жгут ослаблю. Нельзя долго держать, отомрет все, - сказал медик. Он был без маски, и Эрвин сначала видел движение его бледных тонких губ и только потом, запоздало, долетал звук. – Ты жуть какой крепкий парень. Держись. Непогода обходит стороной. Я включил маяк. Нас может забрать одна из групп.   
Он дал Эрвину хлебнуть из фляги чего-то горького, шибающего в нос:  
\- Не спи – помрешь. Руку тебе оттяпают - точно. Сейчас главное, чтоб некроз по плечу к шее и груди не поднялся.  
«Леви, - вспомнилось Эрвину. С потерей конечности он уже смирился, это оказалось неожиданно легко, он уже не считал правую руку своей частью. - Кажется, так его зовут. В первый раз с нами на вылазке».   
Леви сидел вплотную к нему в тесной палатке и потирал озябшие руки, дышал на пальцы, пытаясь согреть, нахохлившись, как воробей. Такой маленький, совсем не похожий на альфу, скорее на бету или миниатюрного омегу. Он кого-то напоминал Эрвину:  
\- Мы не в-виделись… р-раньше?   
\- Виделись, да ты не помнишь. Меня омеги не запоминают, - с усмешкой в голосе ответил Леви, но его губы не улыбались, лицо оставалось хмурым и застывшим. – Года четыре назад ты такой милаха в кадетском мундирчике раздавал листовки. Агитки корпуса разведки. А я, ха-ха, сидел в подворотне у кабака, хотел подловить одного толстосума и обчистить кошель. Ты испортил все. Сунул листовку. И я чую – ты омега, сладкий запах. Я ходил за тобой полдня. Ты не замечал.  
\- Но почему ты не поступил в кадетское? – удивился Эрвин. От уколов и питья его захватила лихорадочная живость, даже лежать спокойно было трудно. Хоть беги в метель, весело помахивая сломанной рукой.   
\- Сам-то как думаешь? – строго, прозрачными серыми глазами посмотрел на него Леви. – По росту не прошел. Вы ж на параде красивенькие должны ходить. И в гробах в рядок аккуратно лежать. Я ж вам всем по плечо, а то и ниже. Вот мне и сказали: в радисты или в военные фельдшеры, да медбратья. Образования-то у меня никакого не было. В механизмах не разумел, но мне сказали, мол, руки у тебя хорошие, не дрогнут со скальпелем. Взяли во врачебную школу.  
Он хмыкнул, покачал головой и закончил:  
\- Лекарь из меня, как из дерьма пуля, хорошо только полы мою в палатах. Но мало кто из докторов хочет с разведкой ходить. Вот я и влез в твою группу. Так и сказал: к блондинчику хочу. Они поржали, конечно, но определили к тебе. Вот как знал, что пригожусь.   
\- Спасибо, - прошептал Эрвин. Теперь он вспомнил мрачного маленького альфу со злыми серыми глазами, который сидел за ящиками в воняющем пролитым пивом переулке. Тогда Эрвин принял его за ребенка-сироту – с толку сбивал не только рост, но и аккуратное бледное лицо с тонкими чертами, небольшим носом и ртом и выделяющимися глазами с черными кругами под нижними веками. Эрвин опустился на корточки, вложил в его ладонь листовку и приветливо улыбнулся. Альфа не отреагировал. Выходя из переулка, Эрвин обернулся, был уверен, что незнакомец бросит агитку в грязь под ногами. Но нет. Альфа, прикрыв веки, принюхивался к листку, ловил едва ощутимый сквозь запах типографской краски аромат омеги. Эрвин сильно смутился, покраснел, даже уши запылали, и поспешил прочь…  
\- А что же с другим раненым? – вдруг осознал и забеспокоился он, заворочался, словно собирался куда-то ползти.  
\- Тихо-тихо! Куда? - Леви удержал его. – Тот мужик уже поди на базе отлеживается. Ну или погиб с остальными… Да лежи же спокойно! Тебя лихорадит.   
Но Эрвин метался, боролся с ним, бредил, рвался. Все казалось, что мало воздуха, нужно отдышаться вне палатки, а потом найти того переломанного парня, чтобы вместе куда-то пойти… Эрвин не знал, куда, но очень туда хотел, пока внезапно не отключился.   
Дальше все было лишь фрагментами в сумеречном бреду. В момент просветления ему почудилось, что он лежит на койке в госпитале, а Леви сидит рядом, и его глаза огромные и блестящие – одна влажная дорожка на белой щеке, губы сжаты. Леви заметил его взгляд и быстро утер лицо рукавом.   
\- Ваш омега? – спрашивал сухонький врач с толстыми очками на носу. – Он сирота. Тело вы будете забирать?  
\- Мой, - глухо отвечал Леви. – Сколько ему осталось?  
\- Точно не скажу. От суток до недели, – врач отошел к окну и закурил в форточку, пахнуло горьким дешевым табаком. – Я открою. Надо проветривать, свежий воздух не повредит, укутайте пациента плотнее… Ампутация прошла успешно, но организм был ослаблен переохлаждением, органы воспалены и застужены. Особенно омежьи внутренние органы – если и выживет, то детей вероятно не сможет иметь, а это, знаете, болезненно для его пола. Вот вчера одна омега рыдала, мол, лучше бы она умерла. Ее альфа бросил, узнав, что бесплодная.   
\- Я не брошу. – Приятно-прохладные пальцы Леви легли на пылающий лоб Эрвина.   
Эрвин улыбнулся то ли наяву, то ли в своих мыслях и опять потерял сознание.   
Врачи в него не верили, но он упорно держался за жизнь. И выкарабкался осенним днем, когда за окном было яркое аквамариновое небо и черные ветви с редкими золотыми листьями. Он спокойно посмотрел на обрубок руки – ничего, сделают механический протез, можно приспособиться. Он ни о чем не печалился, он был удивительно счастлив, что жив и что есть еще время побыть рядом с Леви и узнать его лучше. Он банально влюбился, как омега влюбляется в альфу, и не скрывал это от самого себя.   
В палате кроме Эрвина лежали трое пациентов, на стуле в углу похрапывал медбрат. Леви рядом не было, зато к его приходу Эрвин успел привести себя в порядок, даже сам, без посторонней помощи, сполоснулся под струей из умывальника, висящего над жестяным ведром. Встретил Леви улыбкой, смущенно почесывая покрасневшие щеки с отросшей щетиной, слишком густой для омег.  
\- Побрить тебя надо и причесать, - сказал Леви вместо приветствия. Кажется, он тоже смутился и, чтобы скрыть это, деловито убежал на сестринский пост – звать доктора и выписывать Эрвина из госпиталя.   
Они вместе вышли на крыльцо. Вдохнули полной грудью после едко пахнущих лекарствами коридоров. Воздух был свежим, в нем уже чувствовался холод приближающейся сумеречной зимы. Но пока высокое небо синело, и солнце светило мягко сквозь желтую полупрозрачную листву.   
\- Куда тебя проводить? – глядя под ноги на лужу от ночного дождя, хрипло спросил Леви. – В казармах живешь? Я – в общаге.   
\- В казарме, да, - Эрвин искоса смотрел на него, но видел только затылок со строгой армейской стрижкой на черных волосах. – Но мне отпуск положен. Поеду в старый дом отца. У озера. Там тихо. И большая библиотека. Ты знаешь, я просил механиков разработать летающий корабль. Они все говорят, что это невозможно, в непогоду корабль разобьётся, да и Церковь Стен против, чтобы люди летали. Но я понемногу делаю чертежи – покажу, если интересно. На корабле мы могли бы долететь до чистой от радиации земли… Хочешь со мной?  
\- Ну не отпускать же тебя одного, - Леви решительно зашагал к воротам госпиталя, под его сапогами на небольшом каблуке хрустела сухая листва.  
\- Я хотел сказать – в дом у озера со мной. И в полет, если построю корабль, - уточнил Эрвин, с трудом нагнал его и неуверенно прикоснулся левой ладонью к холодным пальцам Леви.  
\- Да я ж уже ответил, - проворчал Леви. Он крепко сжал ладонь Эрвина, и они пошли, взявшись за руки, как настоящая пара.   
\- У тебя есть омега? – спросил Эрвин. Почему-то все альфы, и женщины и мужчины, которые ему нравились, были уже в браке, или вот-вот собирались создать постоянную пару.   
\- Да, есть. Ты, - Леви посмотрел на него, прищурив светлые глаза. – Герой ты мой ненаглядный. 

Эрвин отсалютовал Киту Шадису механической тяжелой и пока непривычной рукой, и вышел из его кабинета, шагнул в свой первый за всю службу долгий отдых для реабилитации после госпиталя. В коридоре, опершись о стену, ждал как всегда мрачный Леви. Он собственнически обнял Эрвина за пояс и повел к выходу, при маленьком росте свысока, гордо посматривая на других альф, мол, выкусите, у меня самый большой, красивый и умный омега.   
В желтой роще за серым корпусом здания управления Эрвин наклонился к Леви и прижался к прохладным губам. Леви с силой, грубо стиснул его в объятьях, прихватил пятерней за ягодицы пошло и сладко до дрожи. Эрвин впервые почувствовал, что строгий, льдистый, свежий запах близкой зимы – это аромат его альфы.


End file.
